


The Obsidi Inn

by Asmodeus



Series: TAZ Ghibli [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spirited Away AU, a lot of creative liberties were taken in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: ‘  Taako -- Oh, Taako, can we go in there ?? Pretty pretty please ??  ‘  He’s bouncing where he stands and Taako has to shift aside a touch to avoid the annoyance of the movement against him.Snapping his head towards Magnus though Taako lets go of his hat just to shove a finger against the man’s chest.  ‘  Maggie, we’re already on an adventure, do we really, like, abso-fucking-lutely really need to go on a fucking forest trip down a weird dark path when we already have a job to do ??  ‘  Eyes narrow before Magnus tucks his hands under his chin, fingers curled over to resemble paws and --  ‘  Fine !! Do whatever you idiots wanna do, cha boy is leaving your asses behind if there is any sign of big trouble though !!  ‘( also known as the Spirited Away AU no one asked for )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is beta'd. ever. but i discussed this in the TAZ Bang chat so here we are, this disaster.

There was nothing that Taako enjoyed about the current situation at all.

 

Leaning on his arm on the edge of the cart, Taako just watches as trees pass them by, vast fields and open stretches of land filled with mysteries and adventures -- ones he went with instead of staying back with his sister and her fiance. He didn’t want to leave, Lup was his fucking life after all, but … Magnus and Merle would be useless and dead without him, he was a powerhouse in their trio even if as a wizard he could take three hits and was down for the count.

 

Propping his chin in hand, elbow braced on the edge of the cart now, he lets his gaze wander off into the distance. They were headed off on a new job, something that someone sent a letter about, which was wack but like … a job was a job and Taako and them needed the money in the end, they couldn’t survive off the odd jobs and scraps of food from Lup’s restaurant after all. There’s a quiet shout that pulls Taako out of his thoughts, Magnus getting excited over … something. Taako can’t see what it is at all, he doesn’t care that much either. Some part of him has to ask though, sitting himself up properly, the bundle of flowers Lup had given him as a joke jostling on his lap as he does so.

 

‘  What's the situation old man ??  ‘ he drawls, looking towards Merle with as much hope as he was to get from Magnus.

 

Glancing behind himself, Taako watches as even Merle tries to grasp what the other was so excited about but when Taako gets a shrug from him he just rolls his eyes, putting the flowers where he was sitting and loving forward to try and grab a better look at what was going on up ahead. Taako barely manages to shove the man over to make room for himself up front, hand holding his hat on his head as Magnus enthusiastically pointed ahead of them towards a bunch of trees near the start of a forest.

 

‘  Taako -- Oh, Taako, can we go in there ?? Pretty pretty please ??  ‘ He’s bouncing where he stands and Taako has to shift aside a touch to avoid the annoyance of the movement against him.

 

Snapping his head towards Magnus though Taako lets go of his hat just to shove a finger against the man’s chest.  ‘ Maggie, we’re  _ already _ on an adventure, do we really, like, abso-fucking-lutely really need to go on a fucking forest trip down a weird dark path when we already have a job to do ??  ‘ Eyes narrow before Magnus tucks his hands under his chin, fingers curled over to resemble paws and -- ‘ Fine !! Do whatever you idiots wanna do, cha boy is leaving your asses behind if there is any sign of big trouble though !!  ‘

 

There’s cheers from the both of them, and Magnus has the horse and cart pulled to a stop on the side of the dirt road as soon as they draw close to it. Taako has a whisper of hating them both on his lips, but when both ask his to repeat what he said as they couldn’t hear it, Taako just waves them off, umbrastaff propped over his shoulder as he follows behind the two idiots pushing into the forest without any thought.

 

Now Taako will at least give them this -- it wasn’t like the forest felt spooky or dangerous, it actually was vibrant with the odd darker shadow in the distance but nothing too harsh. There was the soft sound of a birds wings here and there, their chatter with each other, and the two men ahead of him as they looked around them with awe and wonder like this forest was any different than any other forest they’ve been in -- like this forest wasn’t just a fucking forest like the rest of them out there.

 

The trek in the woods doesn’t get more dense, it doesn’t get harder to walk or anything like that. Nothing changes physically -- until they reach a cavern. It’s a fairly low one, still hidden through trees as to where it leads and of course, Taako curses under his breath again, Magnus and Merle want so badly to go through it.

 

‘  What’s a bit of extra EXTRA adventure, am I right, Taako ??  ‘ Magnus leans back towards him and Taako just holds his hands up in defeat and surrender.

 

‘  This is by far the  _ worst _ idea I have ever seen you two have but by all means, please, go into the cave we can’t even see where it ends. Go into the darkest worst part of this forest we’ve seen yet just because you knuckleheads want more adventure  **_on top_ ** of the existing adventure we already have. Go on !! Taako’s good out here !! I’ll go keep the horse company while I wait for someone to come by to collect your skeletons out of there.  ‘

 

It’s promptly followed by Taako folding his arms across his chest and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, head motioning for the other two to go into the cavern without him. Fuck going in there, sounds just as bad as anything Lucas could put them in after all. Fucking weird science kid.

 

Magnus looks reluctant though, looking towards the tunnel then back towards Taako and grabbing the wizards arm, tugging him along as Merle follows them both.

 

‘  H - Hey !! I did not agree to this !! Let me go !! Magnus don’t be an asshole !!  ‘

 

‘  You said it yourself though, Taako !! We’re pretty useless without you here. So this way, we can survive and you won’t get bored examining your nails out there !!  ‘ He grins wide back at Taako as they go along and eventually, Taako has to go along with it. He doesn’t have the strength to contest with Magnus’ after all. He’s not pleased with it, umbrastaff tight in his grip as they go along. He’s not scared, fuck being scared that's stupid. Taako just knows bad decisions when he sees them and this was one of them, this was one of them beyond any doubt at all.

 

The cavern has a decent length to it, Magnus eventually releasing Taako so the elf can get a better look around them. There are glowing cracks in the walls, veins of some sort of gem with energy in them that Taako can feel when he runs his fingers over them. They shift in colours from pink to violet to blue, cycle through the different ones like a wave against the shore. Its interesting, as when Taako presses his hand against the vein directly it shifts to gold under his fingertips, and suddenly this cave isn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

 

They’re down there a good ten minutes when Magnus runs ahead, shouting something about light at the end of the tunnel, literally and not like he was dying. Merle heads down before Taako can, still unsure about the veins but -- they’d never be back here again, it wasn’t a matter he had to bother with just yet or ever honestly. Taako takes his time reaching the other end, one hand shielding his eyes from the light when it hits him again.

 

Before them is a field, lush and green. In the distance is a small town, or what appears to be one, and Magnus is already rushing towards it. It’s a bit of a distance away again, and Taako rolls his eyes again in annoyance, a steady pace as they approach. He can hear the other two ahead of him discussing what this might have been, if there were still people around. Perhaps this was the village they were supposed to reach after all ?? They had barely gotten directions as it was.

 

Taako finally catches up to them as they slip on rocks in the mostly drained river, hopping from one to another with ease.  ‘ I doubt that’s our place, fellas. They said follow the main road east, this place is about as main road as my magic is healing.  ‘

 

‘  Well we can check it out at least, never hurt anybody to be a little curious, right ??  ‘ Merle nudges him softly in the side and Taako just glares at him, curiosity has hurt many people, but there’s no stopping these two when they set their minds to it.

 

So he follows, its probably empty, right ??

 

Harmless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some stuff came up in family for the next week so the next chap will be delayed. but rest well its still in work !!

Reaching the village once they pass the river is easy, and it looks about as empty as Taako had expected it to be in all honesty. There are homes lined up along the river's edge where it winds down further, and small shops and stalls, baskets empty on their countertops. Magnus attempts to open a door or two with no avail, whoever left this place left it locked up tight, so that whatever was left was left as it was.

 

It doesn’t stop Magnus and Merle from shoving their heads as far into stalls as they can get to look in or pressing their faces against the glass of windows in hopes to see further inside. The paint on the buildings is still in good shape, vibrant and rich as Taako runs fingers over one as he walks by. People must have left fairly recently, the dust and dirt hadn’t piled up enough around places to make it show its age, and Taako whistles when he sees a tower towards the center of the area, the wood work looks like Magnus' sort of level, something that someone who has talent did. Its depressing how Taako now compares carpentry skills, but he's conveniently distracted by a shout from the other two.

 

Shifting his stance, Taako rests a hand on his hip as he heads over to see what the two had found. It warrants enough interest he supposes as the wooden fence guards off people from the entrance to a low cave, the sounds of ... well, monsters, Taako would guess, coming from deep within. Magnus is one again bouncing on the balls on his feet, hand ready to reach for and grab Rail Splitter or Chance Lance.

 

There's a knowing glance between the two before they turn to Taako.

 

'  No. Oh hell no !! I don't need to get banged up before we really start the job we left the comforts of Lulu and Barold to do. Have fun, I'll be exploring ye old ghost town while you two beat up some extra baddies.  ' He turns around before he gets a reply, hearing Magnus cheer before hopping the fence and the clangs of Merle climbing over badly.

 

They'd be fine.

 

Glancing around the town again, Taako decides the only thing left to do is what he said he would do and that's explore the ghost town. The buildings look just as dusty as the rest as he moves further in, the off streets with small buildings tucked at the ends that look like small homes and shops like the rest. It seemed to be a bustling little place before something happened and drove them all away -- and far ahead Taako can make out a bridge and -- wooo boy that's a big building.

 

Picking up the pace as he ignores a joyous shout from back at the cavern, Taako aims for the tower he seen earlier that sits at the top of a set of stairs towards a bridge. Everything here is in rich reds and golds, like it was built for gods or kings, an odd set up for such a small town but he wouldn't deny he enjoys the aesthetic of it all, very elegant and gorgeous without a doubt. The bridge is in the same colours when he reaches it and the building on the other side doesn't seem to have any signs as to what it was there for, but definitely not a kings castle. He knows he has the time to take a peek at it and will, but first he's gotta figure out whats under this bridge.

 

It's high up, built over a deep ravine with a river running though it. He can see some fish trying to swim upstream and its not weird but it definitely doesn't suit for the area they're in that's for sure. He's running to the other side and hanging off, watching them go at a sad slow speed before Taako hears faint steps on the bridge, building side.

 

'  You ... you shouldn't be here.  '

 

The voice is smooth, a gentle accent before Taako spins to see who else would be here besides himself and his idiotic comrades. What he sees is definitely no one startlingly out of place, but the black wings spread wide behind him definitely sets him off a little. He's dressed in a suit, black and form fitting with splashes of red and gold accents, and he's taking a step towards Taako that Taako doesn't notice until he's speaking again.

 

'  You have to leave. The sun is setting. Get out !!  ' Spinning on his heel, Taako watches as this complete stranger ( hot one though, no doubts there ) pulls a feather from a wing before blowing it towards the doors of the building.  ' I'll buy you some time, but you have to cross the river before nightfall -- so go !! Now !! '

 

Shaking himself from his trance, Taako can only do what he's told, still struck speechless until he reaches the main buildings again, mumbling under his breath about the stranger on the bridge and the idiots he has to grab -- but them things go really weird and there are ... there are lights starting to glow from the buildings and shops, things are starting to appear on the ledges and in the little baskets and boxes and Taako knows he's not alone anymore, they aren't alone at all.

 

Sprinting to the cavern entrance he hops the gate and bolts down, flicking his head back and forth to try and find the other idiots who brought him here and they're -- they aren't here. There are wolves in groups with glowing eyes and owlbears and a few other different creatures but he can't find them -- but he's sticking to his word and hopes Magnus and Merle are somewhere deep enough in the cavern to be safe for the night.

 

So Taako runs.

 

On the surface the sun is setting and the lights are growing brighter from the buildings and gaining ghostly forms around them and Taako has to leave, he has to leave right fucking now. There's no looking around at sights anymore, just running until he's out of breath. He has to pass the river before night and -- there was barely any light felt. He reaches the river and -- oh. Oh shit. He's late.

 

Ankle deep in water he only stumbles back a few steps before he looks around, across the river where bright lights of a distant city glow, probably the city they had to be at tonight. But no, here Taako was stuck on this -- whatever the fuck this was. He can't manage to stay still though, starting to pace as the boat on the water gets closer, lights flickering and swaying with the motions of the water as they draw closer. He's tapping a finger on his chin, arms folded across his chest when he notices -- his hands. This was a slow ass invisibility spell going on but he really does not like this one bit.

 

There's a soft thud as he realizes the boat has landed and -- shit shit shit !! Hitting the streets of the city again he can only try to find a place to hide, ducking into a dark corner behind a secluded building and pulling his knees close, face tucked into his knees as he tries to focus, to try not too panic. It's too late and he knows it but god he just wishes that wasn't true. Why couldn't he still be with Lup and Barry ?? Why did he have to take this job with these two ??

 

Taako's in the quiet of his rapid fire thoughts when he hears someone approach him again, but they aren't yelling at him, and when Taako looks up he can tell why. It's the stranger from the bridge.

 

'  Stay away. Taako's got to idea whats going on but this ??  ' He pushes his hand forward and watches it pass through the mans chest with wide eyes.  ' This is not what was supposed to happen to me today. '

 

There's a very quiet laugh, one that Taako can't deny liking the sound of, when the man holds out a hand with something in it. It's a crudely made macaron and Taako can tell just from the disgustingly sweet smell of raspberries that is coming off it.

 

'  My dude, that is probably the most sickeningly sweet macaron cha boy has ever smelt and it is going to taste just as badly.  ' His nose scrunches up and Taako can hear that laugh again as the hand is brought closer to him again.

 

'  This will fix some of your days problems. I promise.  '

 

'  You better not be messing with me because if I have to eat a gross ass macaron and it fixes nothing I'm coming back to haunt you.  ' Taako takes the macaron finally, a careful movement before he bites into it. Just as he thought its overly sweet, obviously made by someone with a heavy sweet tooth who liked them done horribly wrong. Swallowing his bite he glares up at the other, gold eyes glowing bright in the now dusky light.  ' It was bad. Horribly so. How has this fixed anything ?? '

 

'  Take a look.  '

 

He holds out a hand for Taako to do something with, which Taako assumes in a couple seconds thought that it was to touch. He's reluctant to do so at first, but he gives in and reaches up, putting the rest of the macaron in his mouth at the same time with his other. His fingers don't phase though his hand this time, and the warm smile on the man's face makes the shitty tasting macaron worth it.

 

' Come on.  ' The hand is offered out to him again after Taako retracts his own, but he can see its an offer to help him stand this time.  ' We have to get you out of here before anyone finds you. '

 

He's about to stand up, but the two of them freeze hearing footsteps on the path not far from them. Taako can hear his heartbeat in his ears which was never a good sign, and he's glancing up at the stranger who has his wings spread, wrapped around the general area the two of them were tucked into. He was ... guarding Taako. Which okay, yeah, Taako was worth it but he was still confused as to why.

 

'  Alright, it's safe. Come on, lets get get you somewhere safe.  ' Finally taking the hand he tries to pull himself up and -- can't.

 

'  Cha boy cannot move, my guy.  ' There's a hint of panic in his voice that he can't manage to hide, and the stranger drops down to his knees in front of him, hand hovering over his legs as he mutters something softly.

 

'  Alright -- now come on let's go !!  '

 

Taako is on his feet and running before he can quite grasp what walking is again, but he knows now is no time to ask and wonder what was going on -- he had no reason to trust this guy but had no choice.

 

'  What about Magnus and Merle ??  ' he asks, half winded as they tuck behind another building.

 

'  I'll bring you to them later -- for now we need to get you across that bridge.  ' Taako can finally see where they are, hidden behind one of the last buildings before the steps and the bridge towards the building, which Taako is just going to call an estate at this point.

 

'  I'm going to need you to hold your breath while we cross that bridge. You can do that, right ??  ' Taako looks up at him to see genuine worry in his eyes and ... okay he might not trust him just yet but he was doing good to build that trust.

 

'  Yeah, Taako can handle that much.  '

 

'  Good. Let's go.  '


End file.
